


Sparkles

by taralynden



Series: Obsessed [2]
Category: Transformers Generation One
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-20
Updated: 2012-07-20
Packaged: 2017-11-10 09:11:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 472
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/464622
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/taralynden/pseuds/taralynden
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>optimus_prime_007 noticed that Jazz calls Prowl 'Sparkles' in fics other than SoaL. This is the story of how that nickname came about prior to the events in Obsessed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sparkles

**Author's Note:**

> For the purposes of the fic, just take it as read that Prowl has been working for Prime for most of the war but Jazz has been elsewhere and has only just joined the crew of the _Ark_.
> 
> July 2012: I _am_ writing the prequel to _Obsessed_ which will put this into better context, but it's shaping up to be big and I'm not sure when it'll be ready ^_^;.

Jazz roused from his nap, sensing the approach of his lover, his sparkmate... his bondmate.

Prowl settled on the berth beside him, a curl of desire barely distinguishable under a layer of fond amusement.

"I bet I can guess what you're thinking about." he murmured in greeting.

Jazz laughed aloud, pressing their foreheads together.

"Can't help it. I don't know how I kept from jumpin' you in that meetin'. I was expectin' it to be special, but this..."

I know what you mean." Prowl murmured, cuddling closer. "I'd forgotten how good it is just to have you in reach."

Jazz let his vision dim. just enjoying the feel of Prowl's body in his arms, the warm flow of Prowl's thoughts and feelings melding with his own at this proximity. A stray thought of his own passed between them and Prowl stirred.

"No, Prime does not know. None of the crew do. They believe we met for the first time today."

"First time, huh? I'm not even sure I can remember our first time..."

Prowl snorted and pulled away a little, resting his cheek on Jazz's shoulder.

"Difficult to believe when you're remembering it right now. Anyway, we can disabuse them of that notion easily enough."

"I dunno, I kinda like the idea." Jazz grinned. "Be kinda fun, courtin' ya. Seducin' ya. Sounds like a lotta fun. Besides, it's got a charm to it: love at first sight, an' all that."

"I doubt very much this crew will believe I'm capable of such a thing."

"That's cause you only let'em see the on-duty version. Wait, what was that?"

Prowl twitched, but reluctantly repeated the thought and Jazz choked.

"They think you're a _virgin_? Mech you weren't an innocent even way back when I first met ya!"

"I have been with this crew for a long time now, and have never shown any hint of interest in anyone else. They explain this within their own realm of experience... Jazz? What are you plotting?"

"We gotta plan you losin' your virginity. Pref'rably wit'an audience."

Prowl squirmed, interested but also uncomfortable with Jazz's penchant for exhibitionism.

"How about just the security camera in my office?" he offered as a compromise. "I've been trying to get the security director to remove it for vorns."

"Ah but what if he likes what he sees, Sparkles?" Jazz murmured, nuzzling the top of Prowl's helm.

"Well he... _Sparkles_?"

"Yup. Your new nickname. S'what I'd call ya if I really thought you were that innocent."

Prowl huffed, disgruntled.

"Why do I put up with you?"

"Because y'love me?" Jazz suggested, kissing him.

He felt Prowl's lips curve into a smile under his own and a hand curl teasingly under his bumper.

/Maybe./

/So, Sparkles. Wanna role play? Could be a lotta fun./

/Ask me later. After I've welcomed you back properly./


End file.
